Archive: Elunara Nebris
The following is a thread archive for an original character, Elunara Nebris . Image of Elunara by Merwild on Tumblr Stories of the Past *Strangers Like Me - Elunara begins a "life" with the Dalish and meets Kianna Dragon *All I Want is the Taste that Your Lips Allow - A private moment between Elunara and Khayryn after leaving the Dalish camp. Dragon *Frolic in the Foliage - Elunara washes up and runs into another Elf, Amalthea. Dragon Alternate Universe Threads *When in Rome - 1920's Speakeasy *This Rotten World - Modern Au Blight (In Progress) ='9:34'= Cloudreach *Gardening Away - Elu meets Myth Cloudreach, 34 Dragon, late morning *Peace and Quiet - Elunara meets the man of her dreams..er...nightmares. Cloudreach, Midnight *A Cure for What Ails You - Elunara encounters her first Grey Warden and meets Nyssa. Cloudreach, late afternoon *To Serve and Protect - Elunara accompanies Nyssa on a Delivery Cloudreach, early evening *A walk in the dark - Reignite -Elu takes a walk to clear her mind. Ends up bumping into Zevran.Cloudreach, 34 Dragon ~ Late evening/Early night Bloomingtide *Starry Night - Elunara Meets Gaston, another Orlesian. Friend or foe is yet to be seen. 1, 9:34 Dragon *Loose Ends - Takes up a bodyguard job and runs into Aetulia Tide 2 Early Evening (Incomplete) *Shop with No Price Tags - Elu stops in a local museum and meets Vitor for the first time.Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon Afternoon *Holes In Your Fool Coffin - A run in with an "ex-slaver" Aurelia. Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon Afternoon *An Unexpected but not Unwanted Visit - Nyssa stops by the Alienage to speak to Elu.7, 34 Dragon Afternoon (Incomplete) *Two Crickets in the Night - Elunara takes up a job with Rai. A small Mage's Collective job. 8, 34 Dragon Very Early Morning *The Wanderer, The Duelist and The Human Stain - Elunara meets another elf in the Alienage, this time an interesting traveling mage. 9, 9:34 Dragon. Late Afternoon. (Incomplete) *Wolves, Bandits and Apostates Oh My! - Elu guards a caravan with Tobias 10 9:34 Dragon - Early morning (4 day trip Incomplete) *The light's too bright outside! - In search of some fabric and thread, Elu bumps into Mika Wraiven. Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon. (Incomplete) Travel to Redcliffe - 15th - 23rd *Make a Shadow - Elunara runs into Zevran unexpectedly Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon - Early evening *Blacksmithy, Whitesmithy - Elunara and Vitor travel to Redcliffe on business. Bloomingtide, 9:34 Dragon *Whisper Words of "Wisdom" - Elunara shares some things with anyone who will listen in her sleep Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon - Late at Night solo on the road from 24th - Justinian 10th Justinian *Bringing Down the House - A tragic incident takes place in the Alienage. Justinian, Early Afternoon *Not the Cinderella You're Looking For - Elunara runs into Dustain Justinian, 34 Dragon *I See Trouble on the Way - A rogue off with Zevran and Dustain! Justinian, late afternoon August *Somehow - Solo Thread August, very early morning REST OF AUGUST WAS SPENT ON A TRIP TO OSTAGAR AND THEN BACK TO DENERIM Kingsway *In Stitches - Elu and Nathaniel are good at sewing 3, Afternoon (In Progress) *Something about Birds and Feathers - Niamh shares some pointers 7th, Earling Morning (In Progress) *I've Moved Further than I thought I could - Elu and Shianni share dinner 10th, Early Evening(In Progress) *Secondment to the Guard - Elu helps out Innes with some guard troubles. 12th, Mid Morning (In Progress) *De l'oiseau sauvage d'autrefois à notre table - Orlesian Nobility and Elu cross paths. 19th, Late Afternoon. (In Progress)